Aberrant mediation of the inflammatory response by cells is known to lead to disease in a number of cell or tissue types, for example, inflammatory conditions of the lung, including Tuberculosis, Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disorder (COPD), asthma, and acute lung injury, rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, SLE, and acute and chronic skin diseases including dermatitis.
Therefore there is a need to identify agents which can be used for the treatment of inflammation, particularly for inhibiting an inflammatory response in cells.